Nine Months in Heaven & Nine Months in Hell
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: After the war, they finally find out they click and history is made. For Reizna. Nine X Queen
1. Prologue

**-Nine Months in Hell & Nine Months in Heaven-**

**This one-shot or several is dedicated to an awesome author: Reizna!**

**Pairings: Nine and Queen**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: A Surprise<span>**

Nine brushed back of his head aimlessly. Thoughts were scattered about in his mind on how this came to be. He raised his green eyes from the white sheets of his marital bed towards his sleeping mate who snored peacefully, making the spiky-haired man chuckle.

He brushed away a strand of hair away from her forehead and looked at her closely.

Her hair almost looked jet black in the sunlight, but that was the trick of the light trying to fool him. The color of her hair was actually dark purple as her irises were the lighter shade of a pale pink lipstick.

The mixed combinations of these colors gave her the air of nobility and the power to command anything she wanted. He still couldn't believe she wanted a loser like him.

**XxXxX**

When they were younger and foolish they were in the same class together, the legendary Class Zero.

He was the delinquent who did nothing in class but slack off.

She was the Class President who did things by the book.

Needless to say, they often clashed at the most smallest things. They hated each other to the core, and the feeling was mutual on and off the battlefield. They gave each other hell everyday of the week, which didn't bode well with the remaining students of Class Zero.

Their Instructor, Kurasame-Sensei had enough of their antics and sent them out of the hallway and to the training grounds where they could fight it out without disrupting the peace in his class. With her fast wits and tactical skills, she often beat him in his own game.

He didn't mind.

In fact, he loved to be beaten by a worthy opponent like her. She was the one who could beat him in a fair and square fight. When he fought dirty however, the roles changed and she was the one looking up at him with defeat.

**XxXxX**

Several years later after the Orience World War and a school reunion later, they reunited with their beloved Class Zero and found out to their surprise that they actually _liked_ each other. A couple of stumbles and mumbles later, they arranged a date in Suzaku in a quiet cafe near the capital city.

He was more mature and cool headed now as they sipped coffee together.

She was able to let down her guard and be a normal adult who could have fun once in a while.

After that date and several hours talking normally and friendly, which back then would have been impossible even if you stuck them in a room together for 24 hours, the two opposite characters clicked instantly.

It was a major shock to his male friends who were all his classmates in Class Zero years and years ago when he told them that he was dating the Class Prez. They all asked him if he was on drugs.

He replied with a grin,"Nope. I'm perfectly fine. Why'd you ask?"

**XxXxX**

After 5 years of on and off dating, they finally tied the knot in the place they loved the most: Class Zero's Classroom.

Of course they invited everyone from Zero, including their distant and calm mentor, Kurasame. Everyone in Peristerium heard about the wedding and all of the new generation students wanted to join in, shocking his fiancee.

Several minutes later, cameras were in the class filming the wedding live and on the air in Suzakuian television stations all over. There were also film crews coming in from Milites (A previous enemy country) Concordia, and the Lolica Commonwealth trying to capture the legendary Zero Soldiers in the wedding.

Several soothing and _suggestive_ words to his fiancee, everyone's eyes from all over the world were glued to the class door.

It opened slowly to reveal. . .

A woman standing there nervously wearing a simple, white mermaid dress holding her bouquet close to her for comfort. Her cheeks were tinted with a faint blush as she walked down the stairs carefully, taking his breath away in an instant.

She wasn't wearing her usual glasses, showing to both him and to the world her beautiful pink colored eyes filled with nervous and anxious emotions that were gone as soon as she stopped in front of her Instructor's old desk.

She faced her beloved straight in the eye, making him blush crimson. They slowly both smiled at each other as they both sent out an aura full of love and compassion which their audience felt the emotions powerfully tugging them away from their seats.

The priest was none other than their Instructor, Kurasame.

Their old mentor smiled widely behind his black mask which he never took off since he came to Peristerium. His tired, blue eyes watched the two bickering teenagers blossom into full grown adults who loved each other for who they really were: themselves.

"Shall I begin?" he asked, his cold and usual strict tone was replaced with a strong, soft gentleness the wedded couple never heard before in their years of being in his class.

"Kurasame ... Sensei. Thank you." Her voice quivered slightly, as her lips trembled out of happiness.

Kurasame could only reply back with each person exchanging their wedding vows.

The crowd from all over Orience cheered as the two kissed and finally became man and wife.

After that, the reception party was wild and crazy and all a blur as Nine prevented any alcohol from reaching his lips until he and his wife came back home. It was very obvious what their mind set was as the stepped foot into _their_ marital bed.

In a shriek of excitement, his wife came up to him and tore away her wedding dress from her body, shocking her husband into total submission as she did the same to his formal clothes.

**XxXxX**

Fast forward four happy years later in the present and he found out she was pregnant.

Stupidly he asked,"How did that happen?"

She gave him an a exasperated look behind her glasses and put her hands on her hips, a position he loved to see as it reminded him of their teenage years from before.

"Well, sweetie," She said in such a sickly kind tone he instantly knew that he had pushed her buttons too far. "When a man and a woman love each other _very much—"_

He silenced her with his lips. He felt her smile as he deepened the kiss, showing her how happy he was.

After they were done, Queen gave him an imploring glance and said,"If you curse in front of the baby, I'll wring your neck _darling_. Do you understand?"

Nine could only answer with an impish grin as he picked up his flustered wife and twirled around, making him hear the most wonderful thing he had always loved when they were teens: her laugh.

They both decided to tell everyone personally in an upcoming party they planned days before the pregnancy test. It was a perfect way to break the news to their friends and family.

**XxXxX**

The faint brush of his fingers against her skin made her slowly wake up.

"Hmm, Nine? Are you there?"

"As always, hon."

They had to use their code names even after the war ended. It was the only privacy they had left in the world. Everyone in Class Zero and every person had met over their adventures became world famous for being acquainted with the Agitos, or Heroes and Heroines of the World Orience War.

They had used their code names for so long, almost every student forgot what their real names were. Family members were strictly forbidden to see their children until the war had ended.

As they became even more famous, many enemies became enraged at Suzaku for being a World Power once again. They wanted revenge, but couldn't do it since none of them knew what any of Class Zero's real biological names were.

Thus, the Principal of Peristerium, Khalia Chival VI, decreed that Zero would use their code names until the end of their life. To protect their Agitos, every student, adult, and Instructor upheld this creed to this day.

Of course Class Zero were reluctant to go back to their code names, as it reminded each of them the horrors of War and their past. They refused at first, to obey the Principal's command and refused to listen to reason, but the only person who persuaded the group was their beloved mentor and Instructor, Kurasame.

At his persuasion, Class Zero kept their code names and only shared their real names to the people closest to them. Family members were happy their teens were finally going to have normal lives outside of Peristerium and when they all finally reunited with their families, only happiness filled the air.

"Do you think that the baby will be a boy or a girl?"

"I dunno. A boy maybe?"

"A boy with spiky, purple hair?"

Nine snickered, imagining his kid to be a full out goth teen.

"Over my dead body."

"You can't fight genetics, Nine."

"Well, what about a girl with blonde hair, pink eyes, and my smile?"

Queen groaned, instantly thinking of a mini-female Nine running out through the hallways causing havoc.

"Over my dead body, Nine. Dear Suzaku, I hope that doesn't happen."

"You can't fight genetics, love."

They both laughed at the combinations their son or daughter's appearance would bring into the family.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, looking at her flat stomach and patted it gently. Queen couldn't help but chuckle at the way he was treating her body.

"You better come out soon, kiddo. I don't think I can wait. I wanna be a dad and teach you all the bad things you shouldn't do in school. Throwing paper balls at the teacher, stink bombs in the hallway, using magic without supervision..."

Queen punched her husband lightly in the stomach, making him wince at the pain.

"Don't listen to your father over there. He's always been a delinquent. Follow the rules and excel in class. That's what gets you in life besides _slacking in class throwing paper balls at Kurasame_." She smirked at Nine who laughed loudly.

"Yeah, then you'll be the boring-follow-the-rules-like-a-good-girl nerd in class like your mom was over there."

He received another punch in the stomach.

He was about to do the same thing to Queen, but she pointed at her stomach and shook her head in her usual Queen-like manner.

"Sorry, daddy. I'm carrying your baby. If you want to hit me, then you'll have to get through it."

Nine grimaced and turned to the ceiling.

"That baby better get out soon."

Queen laughed and hugged her brooding husband.

"After Nine Months in Heaven, sweetie."

He turned his head and smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"Then it's gonna be Nine Months in Hell for me."


	2. Her First Steps, Her First Words

**-Nine Months in Hell & Nine Months in Heaven-**

**Her First Steps, Her First Words**

* * *

><p>Blonde hair and pink eyes. A picture of her parents mixed together in this tiny child.<p>

She cooed at her father who watched her struggling to get her feet placed onto the wooden floor below. Nine couldn't help but grin at her action.

"Come on, baby. Come to daddy! Come on!" His hands gestured slowly in a waving motion towards him. His daughter tilted her head to the side and cooed again as if she didn't understand what it meant.

The spiky-haired blonde sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Looks like you got my smarts instead of your mother's. Crap..."

Nine brushed the back of his head lightly, trying to figure out what could persuade his daughter to walk small steps to him. Then a spark of instant realization came to him.

"Why didn't I think of it before? Sweetie, daddy's gonna be right back. So, stay! Stay!" His fingers pointed to the wooden floor underneath her and grinned as she nodded slowly, blinking at her father innocently.

"All right! That's my girl!" He gave her the thumbs up and rushed into the nursery to get her favorite stuffed animal from her crib.

After he came back, he held a pale blue stuffed elephant in front of him, making his daughter squeal with delight. Nine laughed and propped the toy in front of him a few feet away. Her first instinct was to crawl to him to get her elephant, but when she did that her father raised it up high in the air.

Her lips trembled and tears began to form around her eyes. Nine flinched at his lovable daughter's actions. He stumbled with his words until he placed her back in her original position and showed her what she needed to do.

Leaning back against the white wall, she used her hands to balance herself but fell. Her face showed an expression full of determination, while her eyes hardened at her countless efforts to stand straight up.

Nine couldn't help but groan sympathetically.

Holding up the elephant, Nine propped it up again causing her pink irises to widen with happiness. She pushed her body away from the wall and began to walk.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Her father fought the urge to shout and cheer for his offspring as she slowly took her time, using her arms to stabilize herself from falling to the floor.

"That's great, hon. Come on! You can do it!" Nine whispered, his hands on the stuffed elephant tightened.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Her high pitched voice shrieked with glee, finally making her journey a one-stop to her beloved stuffed elephant and into her father's arms. Nine's green eyes brightened and picked her up off the ground and cheered.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S MY BABY GIRL! WHOO!" Nine exclaimed, shouting to the world of his daughter's tiny mile-stone accomplishment to toddlerville. Being the ecstatic parent he was, he held his daughter close to his face and tickled her with his hair.

She laughed, and getting caught up in the excitement, his baby girl grabbed a fist full of his blonde hair and pulled it.

"FUCK!"

He quickly pulled away from her.

"Damn, Gwen. I guess you got the hair pulling from your mother too." He smirked.

He lightly touched the abused bald spot and winced.

"How did that cure spell go?" He looked at his daughter who was busy playing with her elephant with her teeth to give her father a response to his endless questions.

"Heh, I should go and ask your mother, but she'll be giving me hell about it for weeks." He paused and frowned.

"Dang, now how did it go again? Cure, Curaja, ... Holy? No, Holy's another spell."

"Fuck. Damn!"

Nine froze as his eyes rested on his innocent Gwen who stopped nibbling at her elephant to look up at her father's face with a bright smile.

"W-What was that Gwen?"

"Fuck! Damn! Hahaha!" Gwen cooed and went back to biting her elephant its the trunk.

Nine's heart sank deep in his stomach.

**_"If you curse in front of the baby, I'll wring your neck darling. Do you understand?"_**

He bit his lip and groaned loudly between his teeth.

"Queen..."

In the background, they both heard keys jiggling and the front door close.

"Nine? Gwen? I'm home!" a female voice echoed in the kitchen.

Nine's green eyes widened, covering up his daughter's mouth with his hand. She shot him a look of defiance that Queen often told him Gwen always looked like her father when she couldn't get her way.

He whispered quickly,"Sorry sweetie. But I'm gonna promise you that you'll get your first car when you turn thirteen if you don't say those bad words! Okay?"

His eyes met hers and he began to put his finger against his lips, signalling her to be quiet.

Footsteps came closer and closer and then stopped at the doorway.

A slow smile formed on Queen's face as she saw her most precious people in the world smiling at her.

"Well, hello everyone. Come to mommy, Gwen!" Queen gently said, her pink eyes softened.

Queen's arms reached for Gwen, but Nine was hesitant to release her.

"Um, uh...G-Gwen's dirty Queen! I-I was gonna give her a bath." Nine patted his daughter's blonde hair lightly, with his other hand clamped closed over her mouth.

The woman's eyebrows furrowed, instantly suspicious at his sudden offer to help Gwen's daily needs.

"Okay ... I'll let you do that until you let Gwen breathe. She's turning blue, Nine."

Nine noticed how tightly he was holding his child and flinched at the strange glare Gwen was giving her father.

_Chomp!_

_"_OWW! GWEN!"

The pain from his hand forced him to drop her to the ground, along with her stuffed elephant. Queen chuckled at her family's actions and looked at Gwen who was unaffected at the sudden drop to the hard wood against her bottom.

"That's what you get for messing with her, Nine." Queen replied, still smiling at her husband's pained face. She picked up her daughter and began praising her actions against her father.

When Nine saw Gwen opening her mouth to babble with her mother, he knew he had to get out of there fast.

Kissing Queen on the cheek, he quickly said he had to leave for Men's Poker Night at Ace's house.

Queen frowned,"Wasn't Men's Poker Night tomorrow?"

Nine grinned and shrugged,"Oh! W-Well, didn't Ace tell you that his wife was due somewhere around next week? Ace was hoping that he could squeeze in a game before the baby arrived."

It was an outright lie. His wife wasn't due until the next four weeks. Not that he cared about it anyways.

_Damn! Did Queen give them the baby bib I bought?_

Putting her hand on her face and nodded slowly.

"I think Ace told me something like that ... but she's not due until—"

She looked up and saw her husband gone in a flash.

Queen looked at Gwen who cooed, pulling her stuffed elephant's trunk with such strength she tore the poor elephant's nose off its body. Queen chuckled with exasperation.

"Again? Gwen, we really need you to apply for Class Zero. I hear Kurasame's still their Instructor. That man needs to stop working so hard."

She paused and looked at Gwen,"Is it just me, or is your father a bit more ... paranoid than usual? When did he have a bald spot on his head?"

Queen noticed her child holding a clump of her husband's hair in her hands.

Gwen babbled gibberish in response.

At the door, Nine grabbed the handle and swung it open. What he didn't realize was that someone was on the other side.

"Nine! What the hell?"

He stopped his feverish escape and stopped himself in his tracks. His green eyes focused on a man with sliver-blonde hair glaring at him with bright blue eyes.

"Oh, it's only Ace." Nine said dully and glanced behind him.

"I came to tell you that Poker Night's tonight." Ace replied, extending his hand towards his friend.

Nine ignored his hand and looked at Ace incredibly.

"Seriously?"

The man named Ace frowned and got up, brushing away the dirt from his clothes. He saw how jumpy his friend was and asked what was wrong.

"A-nothing. It's nothing. If you'll excuse me, I gotta crash at your place for tonight."

Ace's eyes widened and he held his friend at arm's length.

"What did you do to Queen? Please tell me it's not about all the other girls you dated." He replied with a monotonous voice, crossing his arms with an attitude eerily similar to his wife.

Nine shook his head and removed himself away from the door. Ace held him fast by his arms.

"You know what Ace? Screw the explanations, I need to crash at your place tonight._ Please?_ Before—"

Nine was interrupted by the unmistakable shout of his daughter's voice. "FUCK! DAMN!"

Both of their eyes widened and Ace couldn't help but cover up his snickers at the new words his friend's daughter came to learn.

"Nine, you didn't...?"

"NINE!"

Nine's face was drained instantly of blood as he scrambled his way away from his house and out into the yard. He ignored Ace's card predictions as the latter fished out his cards from the back of his jeans and began reading his lifeline.

"Nine.

**Sex Life**: Zero.

**Chance of surviving this event**: .000001%

**What does the immediate future hold?**_Death_**.**"

He stopped his predictions as Queen stood right in front of him.

She grabbed his white collar, putting him at her eye level, and hissed slowly.

"Where. Is. He?"

Ace pointed straight ahead.

Queen released Ace from her grasp and summoned her Saber in her hands. Then she ran to his direction, casting Ice elemental spells as soon as she spotted Nine.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH! Q-QUEEN!"

"Don't you dare curse in front of the baby! DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT NINE?"

"I swear! I forgot!"

"Don't worry. I won't make you forget **ever**."

"Q-QUEEN! S-STOP! NNNOOOO!"

Ace winced at the beatings Queen gave his friend and sighed. He followed the ice and pot holes formed from their battle as he began summoning several green cards to Nine's defense.

After all, he had to save the delinquent from the Class President.

Even if the result of his trouble was because of his own stupidity.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: These chapter aren't going to be order.<strong>

**Gwen, in Welsh means Blessed Ring.**

**It suits their child, doesn't it? I might change her name and the gender depending on the chapter.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
